


Freaking Pikachu

by Moriartied



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriartied/pseuds/Moriartied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis doesn't like looking at Harry's tattoo while he blows him. So he comes up with a solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freaking Pikachu

Louis hated the butterfly tattoo. It was the placement really, smack in the middle of Harry's chest, with the antennas curving up into a smile, directly between his nipples like some demented smiley face. It was distracting as fuck. How was he supposed to give a decent blowjob when that stupid thing was grinning at him like freaking pikachu? He groaned with annoyance, picking his head up to look at Harry. "You need to put your shirt back on," he said, crossing his arms and sitting back.

Harry's brows furrowed, and he looked down at his chest. "You really hate it that much?" he asked, a slight waver in his voice.

Now Louis felt like a bit of an ass. He tugged his bottom lip between his teeth, crawling up to lean over Harry, nuzzling his face into the taller boy's neck apologetically. "It's just so /big/," he complained, moving his hand to Harry's chest to cover up the tattoo. "You're so pretty and it just..."

Now it was Harry's turn to balk. "Like you don't have huge tattoos too," he retorted pulling his knees up to his chest, his erection forgotten.

Louis knew he wasn't being fair. But since when was he ever rational about anything? Harry should know this by now. He nudged his nose into Harry's shoulder. "'M sorry, babe, your tattoo is fine," he mumbled.

But now the mood was satisfactorily destroyed. Harry was tense, body angled away from Louis as he pressed his lips together in a firm line. Louis tried to get him back, pressing soft kisses to his neck, trailing his lips up under his ear, gently nibbling on his earlobe, but Harry was in a snit and nothing was helping. Finally Louis was desperate enough that he sat back, huffing. "Turn over," he pleaded. "On your belly."

Harry stared at him for a moment, eyes dark, mouth twisted into a frown. Then he sighed, rolling over onto his stomach with his head sideways on the pillow.

Pleased, Louis crawled back up onto Harry again, trailing kisses down his back. "Gonna make it up to you, promise," he mumbled into the boy's warm skin. He cupped Harry's ass in both hands, kneeling down between his legs. Then without warning, his head was down, tongue diving between Harry's cheeks to find his tight hole, swiping over it, around it, diving down inside. He could feel Harry let go beneath him, tension leaving his body with a moan. He continued working his tongue, teasing slowly, then really going for it, working in and out of Harry's ass, feeling the boy writhe and clench beneath him. Finally he reached around, taking Harry's hard length in his hand. Harry's hips bucked forward as he groaned, burying his face in the pillow.

After Harry came, with a gasp and a few expletives, he sank down into the bed, rolling over to look at Louis. After staring at the boy for a few minutes he cleared his throat, brow furrowed again. "Do you really hate the tattoo?"

Louis laughed, a whole body reaction as he threw his arm over his face, falling against the bed. After a moment his laughter subsided and he looked up at the other boy. "Nah. Just an excuse to eat your ass."


End file.
